O Desaparecimento da Vitalidade
by Laslus
Summary: Ana, Beatriz, Luísa e Stella estão longe de ser meninas normais, especialmente quando dois meninos a salvam e as levam para outro lugar; Acampamento Meio Sangue. Quando elas acham que finalmente estavam seguras, a dividade dos semideuses começa a desaparecer. Agora cabe as meninas e seus amigos a salvar o Olimpo. Primeira parte da série "As Guerreiras do Olimpo"
1. Chapter 1

Oi! eu (laslus) e a Enchanted Stories (Stella) estamos escrevendo essa fic a algum tempo, e só agora resolvemos postar, eu sei que parece aquelas fics normais de OOC de percy Jackson, mas acreditem, é bem melhor. Espero que gostem da história

**Aviso: fic baseada em fatos reais**

**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não nos pertence, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**As Guerreiras do Olimpo**

**O Mistério da Vitalidade**

**Capítulo 1- Impressões Nem Tão Erradas**

Luísa jogou a cabeça para trás, cansada de assistir a aula de geometria, a matéria parecia vazar de sua cabeça e ela não conseguia absorver nada que fizesse sentido, por mais que tentasse. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, e olhos escuros. Era alta, nem magra, nem gorda, e tinha uma mania de morder os lábios sempre que pensava. Ela mexia as pernas, incapaz de ficar parada e, por vezes olhava para os lados, cochichando algo para sua grande amiga Stella, que estava logo atrás dela.

Stella tinha a mesma altura que Luísa, cabelos escuros que caiam em cachos desfeitos nas suas costas. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor que os cabelos, ressaltados por um lápis-de-olho azul. Era igual a Luísa, não exageradamente magra, mas não gorda. Ela prestava atenção na aula, realmente tentando entender, e por vezes, realmente entendendo. Parecia se forçar a prestar atenção, mas seu olhar se perdia como se estivesse ido para longe, mordendo de leve o lábio.

Ao lado de Stella, parecendo concentrada, Ana Luisa desenhava algo em seu caderno. Ao contrário do que a professora poderia pensar, o desenho não tinha nada haver com figuras geométricas. Ana tinha o cabelo cacheado preso num rabo mal-feito, e óculos escorregando em seu nariz. Era magra e alta, sua boca se mexia levemente, como se estivesse cantando algo em silêncio.

Uma outra garota sentava perto das meninas, do lado de Luisa, mais precisamente. Seu cabelo preto curto e crespo, com uma única mecha loira em um lado, seus olhos cor de mel fitavam a folha de papel em sua frente, enquanto as reclamações sobre a matéria já começavam a sair de sua boca. Ela, diferente das outras meninas, já era mais solta e gostava de ser a melhor em quase tudo, por isso se esforçava, mas não conseguia entender a matéria. Pra que ela utilizaria isso? Se fosse ao menos alguma luta...

—Stella, Stella! Ste! — Stella voltou de o que parecia uma transe com o relógio.

—O que é Be? — ela perguntou levemente irritada, como se algo muito importante estivesse para acontecer e Beatriz tivesse impedido.

—Você ta entendendo isso? — Stella suspirou e abriu a boca para responder, mas Luisa se apressou e disse

—Silencio voces duas, vocês querem que a professore nos pegue e mude de lugar?

—Mas eu estou com uma duvida — debateu Be.

—Não importa, faça que nem a Ana, finja que ta fazendo alguma coisa

—O que que tem eu?— Ana perguntou levantando os olhos de sua folha, ao ouvir a menção de seu nome

—Nada não Ana, Luisa xiu, e Stella vem aqui me ajudar — Beatriz ordenou, Stella havia ficado quieta, pois ao longo dos anos percebeu que era o melhor a se fazer em uma discussão.

—MENINAS... — gritou a professora com os olhos brilhando vermelhos

Vermelhos? Não, deve ter sido impressão das meninas. O sinal tocou no exato instante e as meninas soltaram a respiração. A sala parou de ter aquele silencio aterrorizado que apenas aquela professora conseguia deixar, e burburinhos enchem o lugar. Aliviadas, as amigas começam a arrumar o material, mas a professora não às deixou sair.

—Eu não acredito em vocês quatro! — disse a professora, seu bafo enjoando as garotas — conversando, de novo, na minha aula! Detenção!

As quatro se olharam espantadas.

—Ah... Marina. — disse Stella incerta — nós não temos detenções nessa escola.

Ela pareceu desnorteada por alguns segundos.

—Fique quieta menina insolente! Eu quero vocês na escola às duas da tarde! Ouviram?

Elas acenaram positivamente, ainda meio perdidas, e saíram da sala.

— Eu não acredito! Vadia, monstro horroroso — disse Luísa

—Eu nem sabia que haviam "Detenções" no Brasil —disse Ana

—É por que não existem, ela não poderia dar isso para nós — respondeu Stella, arrumando a mochila no ombro.

—Então a gente mata a "detenção" — falou Be, como se fosse obviu

—É, e amanhã a Marina devora nossas cabeças. —disse Stella

Elas deram risadas.

— Mas que fuzuê todo foi aqueles meninas? — perguntou Jean, um "amigo" delas vindo em suas direções meio andando, meio saltitando.

Jean era alto, bem alto, tinha cabelos e olhos cor de mel. Ele não fazia educação física, ninguém alem de um amigo sabia o porquê, e as meninas também nunca o viram comer.

— Foi a Beatriz me irritando pra ajudar ela em D.G. a Luisa brigando com ela por me chamar e a Marina vendo tudo e nos dando uma bronca — respondeu Stella, particularmente, ela tinha um histórico interessante com Jean, ela apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, ele enchendo ela dizendo que não sabia cantar.

— Vocês quatro juntas não pode dar coisa certa — disse ele rindo, mas, de certa forma parecia, preocupado.

— Exato Jean, coisa boa não vai dar, mas com a Marina por perto só vai ser pior. Aquela vadia — disse Beatriz

— E ela ainda nos colocou em detenção! — disse Luisa jogando suas mãos no ar em um gesto de irritação

— Mas eu não sabia que tinha detenção nessa escola! — retrucou ele pensativo

— É porque não tem Jean — disse Stella, deixando Ana continuar sua frase

— Não tem no Brasil, na verdade, mas a Marina só que nos deixar infeliz.

Jean fez que sim com a cabeça, e eles andaram por alguns instantes em silencio, pensando, em paz. Mas uma voz cortou essa paz, uma voz que uma das meninas não tinha tempo para ouvir.

— E aí cara, como foi a aula? — as meninas levantaram a cabeça do chão, mas Stella logo que fez, voltou-a para sua posição inicial.

— Chata como sempre Eric, e a sua?

— O que você acha? Mesmas professoras, oras. — ele respondeu olhando para o lado de Jean, e só agora notando a presença das meninas.

— Oi Ana, Be, Luisa, e Stella — ele disse sorrindo, seus cabelos loiros estavam desarrumados, e ele parecia estar cada dia mais alto.

— Oi Eric — elas responderam ao mesmo tempo e podia-se ver que Stella estava corando um pouco.

— Eu vou, hã, indo para o meu, hã, armário! A gente se encontra lá! Tchau! — com isso Stella se apressou, largando os cinco para trás.

As meninas foram até o armário junto com Stella

—O que foi aquilo? —perguntou Luísa

—Você tem que superar ele Sté! —falou Beatriz — ele não gosta de você e ponto.

Stella abaixou levemente o olhar.

—Eu sei meninas, eu estou tentando.

—Vocês acharam o Jean estranho? —perguntou Ana Luisa der repente, sem prestar atenção que mudara o rumo da conversa.

—Um pouco — disse Luísa franzindo as sobrancelhas

—Agora que você falou — disse Stella —ele parecia...

—Preocupado — completou Be

Elas ficaram em silencio enquanto Stella abria seu armário, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Marina parou na frente delas e as meninas tiveram que fazer esforço para não gritar. "Como ela chegara ali?"

—Hoje às 14h horas _queridinhas_. Não se esqueçam.

Luísa mordeu o lábio com força. Os olhos dela tinham raiva e ela não tentava esconder. Atrás dela algo fez barulho, parecia um cano estourando.

Segundos depois um jato d'água veio em direção a professora, encharcando suas roupas e cabelo. As meninas seguraram o riso, mas Luísa parecia meio perdida, olhando para as próprias mãos como se sentisse algo ali.

—Mais 2 horas de detenção! —gritou a professora, saindo para o banheiro

—Mas, a gente não fez NADA! — disse Stella encostando-se ao armário. A água já havia parado de vazar, e o bebedouro voltara ao normal.

—Como... —começou Ana Luisa, que não concluiu a pergunta. Não sabia como continuar. "Como o bebedouro explodiu? Como estamos secas?" não tinham sentido.

As garotas se entreolharam. Não seria a primeira vez que elas fizeram coisas sem explicação. Não seria a ultima. Na verdade, estava longe de ser a ultima.

—Eu não sei —disse Luísa —eu só fiquei com raiva. E eu senti... Senti como se a água do bebedouro fosse parte de mim, como se eu pudesse sentir cada gota de água do lugar e ai... Ela estava molhada.

Ela não sabia por que contara para eles, mas as palavras só escorregaram. Jean empalideceu e olhou para Erick.

* * *

OOOOOi

e ai? gostaram?

esperamos que sim ;)

Me sigam no twitter (Stella escrevendo isso agora) Stella_Rea eu acho twitter inutil se vc n é famoso, mas viciei...

Nos sigam no tumblr: pensamento-baguncado . tumblr . com (Luísa)

E our-five-boyfriends . tumblr . com (Tumblr de 1D da Stella)

semi-bruxas . tumblr . com (nosso tumblr de Percy Jackson e harry Potter)

Ah, por favor.

POR FAVOR

nos mande reviews, dizendo o que gostaram e o que acham que a gente deve melhorar.

beijos sabor Luke

Laslus e Enchanted Stories ;)


	2. A Denteção

**Oi gente, Stella aqui! Esquecemos de avisar que a gente vai postar quinta sim e quinta não... POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS SENÃO O SÁTIRO DE VOCES NAO VAI BUSCAR VOCES E SUA CARTA DE HOGWARTS NÃO VAI CHEGAR E VOCES VAO SER ESCOLHIDOS PARA IR PROS JOGOS VORAZES!  
Ehehe (leiam isso como a risada do Voldemort), mas por favor nos digam se gostaram :)  
A nossa nova capa (que por sinal ta muito melhor que a antiga) foi a Be (da fic mesmo) que fez, ela também é nossa co-autora, só que não tem conta em site de fic...  
Bem, é isso, nós nos vemos la em baixo! :)  
Bjs**

* * *

**As Guerreiras do Olimpo**

**O Mistério da Vitalidade**

**Capítulo 2- A Denteção**

—Você acha que... —começou Jean

—Não, mas... eram quantas? — perguntou Erick incerto

—Temos que conversar com ele. A profecia...

—Eu sei...

As garotas olharam para eles, mas eles já tinham saído. Elas olharam confusas para onde eles estavam segundos atrás.

—Eu já li isso em algum lugar —falou Stella —pessoas que desligam por segundos e não sabem o que aconteceu...

Elas ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, até que Beatriz disse:

—To com fome.

Elas soltaram uma risada e foram almoçar.

—Vamos nos atrasar! —disse Ana, terminando de tomar seu _frapuccino._

—Ah quem liga? Ela nem podia dar isso para gente! —falou Be

Mesmo assim elas foram em direção a escola. Luísa passeava a passos irregulares e fazia curvas desnecessárias.

—Pare de fazer isso! —pediu Stella

—Ah! É que eu estou me sentindo meio...livre!

Ana Luisa parou der repente e apoiou uma mão na parede.

—Ana? —perguntaram em coro, preocupadas.

Seus olhos piscaram brancos.

—Eu... Eu estou bem. Só... não sei, tenho um pressentimento que algo irá acontecer hoje.

Be revirou os olhos e elas continuaram andando até a sala das professoras.

—Ah! As pequenas delinquentes chegaram! Eu quero que vocês deixem aquele chão BRILHANDO!

Então ela deu pequenas escovas, uns baldes, panos e produtos de limpeza e apontou para o chão da sala.

Elas tentaram abrir a boca para protestar, mas ela já tinha sumido.

—Eu estou começando a me assustar — confessou Stella

—Eu já tinha começado — respondeu Luisa pegando os baldes.

Elas começaram a limpar.

—AH EU NÃO ACREDITO! — gritou Be depois de 10 minutos — isso vai levar o dia TODO!

Então ela bateu a mão em cima de uma grossa mesa de madeira. Um barulho ecoou no pátio. A mesa estava quebrada, com farpas voando para os lados.

—Eu... eu juro que... —começou Be

As meninas ficaram pálidas, sabiam que ela era forte, mas não a _esse_ ponto.

—Como... como você...— garguejou Ana Luisa

—Eu não sei! —exclamou Beatriz — foi como se der repente, eu sentisse uma onda de poder...

—Passando pelas suas veias, fazendo você sentir mais forte? —perguntou Luisa, olhando nos olhos dela — foi assim que eu me senti com o bebedouro.

Um silêncio assustado foi seguido de um berro agudo. Ana Luisa estava no chão, com as mãos apoiadas para não cair, tremendo muito. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Luísa tentou levantar ela, mas se afastou assim que sua mão tocou o braço da amiga.

—Ela está quente!

Be tentou fazer a mesma coisa, ignorando o aviso de Luisa, mas acabou se afastando num salto. Só que Ana Luisa tinha caído no chão de vez, e se levantava, ainda tremendo um pouco, mas aparentemente normal. Dessa vez as três de aproximaram de Ana, e, sem se queimar, a ajudaram a levantar.

—Marina...cuidado..fugir... —balbuciou Ana Luisa até que ela pareceu se recuperar totalmente, pegando as tintas da mochila ela começou a pintar algo no chão. Algo enorme. Algo com presas.

Um monstro. De asas, garras e dentes pontiagundos.

—ANA! —gritou Stella, que foi a única capaz de recuperar a voz — O que é isso?

Ana apenas levantou, aparentemente, estava normal. Tinha parado de tremer, e parecia um pouco confusa.

—O que houve? —perguntou ela

—Você deu um berro e caiu no chão —explicou Stella — tremendo muito, com os olhos fora de foco. Elas tentaram te levantar, mas você parecia estar pegando fogo de tão quente. Depois levantou e desenhou _isso _no chão.

Ana olhou para seus pés, e viu o desenho.

—Eu...eu lembro. Foi como um flashback, só que eu nunca tinha visto aquilo. Nós... nós estamos em perigo

— É claro que estamos em perigo, tem uma bruxa nos fazendo limpar o chão com escovas de dente — disse Beatriz com sua voz já recuperada.

— Não é algo pior, não consigo me lembrar muito bem o que, mas é ruim. — disse Ana olhando para o infinito como se estivesse se lembrando de um pesadelo há muito tempo já esquecido.

— Ok, isso é muito estranho — disse Luisa olhando para os lados

— Xiu! Vocês tão ouvindo passos? — perguntou Stella se dirigindo a porta.

As outras fizeram que sim com a cabeça e pareciam entrar em pânico

— É a Marina! Ela vai nos matar! — disse Luisa

— O demônio! O demônio! — repetia Ana Luisa

— Calma gente, é só a gente arranjar uma desculpa — disse Be calma.

— Claro Be, e a gente fala o que? Ah, desculpa Marina, a gente tava dançando macarena e a Beatriz se animou e quebrou a mesa. E aí a Ana pegou as tintas e jogou pra cima e caiu tudo no chão aí ela começou a rolar nelas e deu nisso. Muito convincente! — disse Stella ainda perto da porta.

Por alguns instantes elas ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo os passos se aproximarem, a única voz era a de Ana, repetindo "o demonio".

— Eu não sou tão gorda, ta? — disse Be cruzando os braços.

Luisa não se conteu e entrou em um ataque de riso, seguida por Stella e Beatriz.

— Chega gente! Nós temos que arrumar isso em alguns minutos! — disse Stella se recuperando.

— Como? — perguntou Luisa — é impossível!

— Nada é impossível — disse Stella scaneando a sala.

— Be, invoca a sua super força de novo e coloca um pedaço da mesa em cima do desenho da Ana. Luisa fica perto da mesa como se você não soubesse o que aconteceu. E Ana, pelo amor de Deus para de falar "o demônio"! Eu vou fingir que tava saindo pra chamar ela porque a mesa quebrou do nada.

Ana olhou para Stella, como se estivesse acordando, e concordou com a cabeça. Elas se arrumaram, e quando Stella estava indo para porta ela se agachou, e colocou um ouvido sobre ela, fazendo sinal para as amigas fazerem o mesmo.

— Vocês tão escutando? — perguntou Stella

— Parece o Erick e o Jean — disse Luisa.

Do outro lado da porta, as meninas podiam ouvir os dois meninos discutindo algo em sussurros.

— Cara, eu acho que elas são. Você sente algo? — perguntou Erick

— Eu não sei Erick, como já te disse não consegui ficar muito com elas, elas parecem ser. Se você não tivesse brigado com a Stella e os outros quando vocês eram amigos pequenos eu poderia saber. — disse Jean

— Cara, eu não posso concertar o que já foi feito. Elas já estão começando a desenvolver seus poderes. Você acha que a Marina já sabe? — perguntou Erick preocupado

— Eu não sei mano, mas acho que sim, você viu como ela pega no pé delas? — disse Jean soando assustado

— Vi, mas tem algum jeito de retardar os poderes delas?

— Não sei cara, como eu já te disse, eu não sei de quem elas são filhas. Bem, da Luisa ja ficou bem obvio, mas das outras não Eu tenho suspeitas que a Be é de Ares, mas e a Stella e a Ana? Você sente algo? — disse Jean

— Não sei cara.

— Eu acho que a Stella pode ser tipo você, mas eu não sei, ela não é loira nem nada... Seria só por cantar, o que ela faz um pouco demais. Eu consegui fazer ela parar um pouco por encher ela. Mas eu não sei se é o correto. Eu não tenho ideia de quem ela e Ana são filhos... Ana até pode ser de Atena, mas Stella... — concluiu Jean

— Mas a profecia dizia que quatro _meninas_ viriam. — falou Erick apressado

— Eu sei cara, mas... xiu, xiu. A Marina. Então, o que você achou do jogo de futebol? — perguntou Jean mudando de assunto rapidamente

— Muito bom cara. — disse Erick

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, queridinhos? — perguntou uma voz bem conhecida.

Marina, as meninas falaram labialmente.

— Nada Marina, só conversando. — disse Jean nervoso

— Então vão conversar em outro lugar — disse Marina agressivamente.

— Ta bom — disse Jean e elas ouviram os passos indo embora.

A maçaneta começou a girar, e as meninas foram correndo para suas posições.

—O que estão fazendo? —perguntou Marina assim que abriu a porta.

—Marina! —disse Stella — a mesa... nós íamos limpar ela, e ela quebrou DO NADA!

—Foi muito estranho —completou Luísa

Mas Marina não estava prestando atenção, seus olhos estavam vidrados no chão, onde um pedaço de asa do "demônio" que Ana havia desenhado.

—O que é aquilo? —perguntou ela

—Na...nada —mentiu Stella

—Só sujeira — confirmou Luisa meio incerta

Marina olhava para o nada

—Então acham que iriam me enganar? — A voz que saia era cortante, ecoava, e não pertencia a professora — Eu sabia que eram vocês! Seu cheiro é forte, por mais que tenham a vantagem! E agora vão MORRER!

* * *

Oi de novo1 :)  
DEIXEM REVIEWS!  
E sigam a gente no twitter ( Stella_Rea) e no tumblr (pensamento-baguncado e our-five-boyfriends)  
PARABENS PARA O NIALLER GENTE! :)  
Bjs  
Ste e Lu


End file.
